A la recherche d'Emma
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS CaptainSwan (un peu d'OutlawQueen):Emma a disparu, tous les habitants se mettent à sa recherche quand Hook comprend que quelque chose ne va pas... Réussira-t-il à la sauver à temps? Enjoy! :)


**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà avec un autre OS Captain Swan ! *-***

 **Il se déroule plus ou moins quatre mois après la fin de la saison 3, je l'ai en effet écrit avant de voir la saison 4 de OUAT, alors voilà… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me le ferez savoir ! Enjoy !**

 **Disclamer : Rien de tout l'univers de Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient, mais je me permets de l'emprunter un bref instant pour me divertir un peu… je le rends tout de suite après, promis !**

* * *

 **A la recherche d'Emma**

Emma avait disparu. Cela était certain. Un matin, alors que Mary-Margaret, David, Hook et Henry l'attendaient pour déjeuner chez Granny, elle n'était jamais venue. On avait d'abord pensé qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée, mais Hook avait démenti en expliquant que le matin même il l'avait vue, bien réveillée, au bureau du shérif. On avait donc supposé, qu'absorbée par son travail, elle y était encore.

Ils avaient tous couru là-bas, mais ils avaient trouvé les locaux vides avec une note sur la porte : « Je suis chez Granny pour le moment, je ne serais pas longue. ».

Henry s'était alors proposé pour aller voir à leur appartement si elle s'y trouvait encore, pour une quelque conque raison, mais il revînt bredouille.

On alla donc trouver Regina et Monsieur Gold, qui étaient généralement au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Storybrooke, mais aucun des deux ne savait, ou ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

On commença à organiser des battues dans toute la ville, dans les bois,… des affichettes furent placardées et distribuées. C'est lors d'une de ces battues qu'à lieu notre action:

Hook ouvrait la marche avec un air plus qu'inquiet, venait ensuite Henry, qui tachait de se donner courage en se répétant à haute voix que sa mère, Emma Swan, était une battante. Après tout, elle était la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, elle était la sauveuse!

Suivaient ensuite Mary-Margaret, David, Belle, Monsieur Gold, Regina, Robin, Ruby, Leroy et Granny.

Hook s'arrêta précipitamment :

-Halte ! Il faut nous diviser, si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose faites des signaux de fumée. Henry, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina et Robin avec moi, Belle, Ruby, Leroy et Granny avec Gold !

Les deux groupes se séparèrent donc. Nous, nous allons nous concentrer sur le premier…

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ces derniers temps je me retrouve généralement avec ces idiots de Charming?! Demanda Regina visiblement mécontente de partager ce temps avec ces derniers.

-Peut-être parce que je fais partie de cette famille, et que toi aussi tu as quelques rapports avec elle! Dit Henry. De plus, tu as choisi de devenir meilleure et c'est avec cette famille, ta famille si tu le veux, que tu peux y arriver. Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi et que tu as autant que moi ta place ici.

Regina resta bouche-bé de ce que venait de dire Henry, qui quelques temps plus tôt était encore un enfant. Non seulement, il savait où trouver ce qu'il y avait de bon dans son cœur noirci, mais il en apportait une grande part en l'acceptant dans son cœur tout comme dans sa famille. Elle fût très touchée de ce geste, et ne se plaint plus de faire partie de ce groupe.

En plus de cela, Mary-Margaret continua :

-Regina, sache que même après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, volontairement ou non, je n'ai jamais oublié qui tu étais vraiment… cette jeune femme qui m'a sauvé la vie, mais pas seulement… aussi une femme que j'avais alors acceptée comme seconde mère après avoir perdu la mienne. Une femme qui m'a serré dans ses bras, une femme pleine de courage et d'amour. Même après toutes ces années je n'ai cessé de croire, et j'insiste sur ce mot, qu'au fond de ton cœur tu n'avais pas changé, que tu te cachais juste derrière un ton sarcastique et un regard noir pour ne plus souffrir. Comme tu l'as justement dit, le mal ne naît pas, il est crée. Je sais maintenant que mon erreur d'enfant a coûté beaucoup de vies et j'aimerais que tu saches que je regrette… et aussi que la place dans mon cœur que tu as voulu quitter, n'a, même contre ton grès, jamais été vide.

Regina, qui avait effectivement bien changé depuis quelques mois, du fait de l'amour inconditionnel d'Henry et de Robin Hood, ne pût retenir la larme qui coula le long de sa joue. On ne sût jamais laquelle des deux fit le premier pas, mais en quelques secondes les deux femmes se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Cependant, bien vite le caractère de Regina reprit le dessus :

\- Bon, au lieu de se perdre dans des discours larmoyants, ne ferions-nous pas mieux à chercher Miss Swan ?

Et ils repartirent donc, Hook toujours en tête de file. Celui-ci pensait en ces termes : « Emma tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas m'abandonner ! Pas maintenant alors que notre histoire vient juste de commencer, alors que tu viens juste d'accepter tes sentiments, alors que tu viens de trouver ta maison. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends ! ».

* * *

A quelques lieues de là, dans une petite maison de chasseur, Emma Swan se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait mal à la tête comme si elle s'était cognée. En observant tout autour d'elle et en s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas cognée mais que quelqu'un l'avait enlevée. Elle chercha des yeux une quelconque présence humaine, mais rien ! Pourtant elle aurait juré entendre la voix chaude de Hook lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner… Surement un rêve ! Elle devait maintenant penser à s'échapper de cet endroit. Elle se leva donc et fit le tour de la pièce. Aucune sortie, comment cela était-il possible ?! Elle leva la tête et remarqua une faible ligne de lumière : elle était enfermée dans une cave et la seule façon de s'échapper était cette trappe au plafond qui devait se trouver à environ trois mètres du sol.

* * *

Le petit groupe continuait à avancer, mais la nuit commençant à tomber Robin héla Hook qui marchait toujours avec une longueur d'avance et ne semblait pas souffrir de la fatigue :

-Pirate ! Ne serait-il pas mieux d'abandonner les recherches pour ce soir, revenir en ville et reprendre demain à l'aube ?

-Le temps perdu serait énorme ! Les allez-retours entre la forêt et la ville seraient une perte de temps que l'on ne peut éviter en faisant un campement disons dans une demie lieue. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne peux imaginer Emma aux mains de quelqu'un dans ces bois sans frissonner…

-Hook, Emma est une battante, elle ne se laissera pas faire vous savez ! dit David, essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

-Je le sais… (Et il continua à mi-voix, presque pour lui-même) mais depuis que je la connais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle et de vouloir la protéger, la sauver. J'ai comme l'impression, aujourd'hui, d'avoir manqué à mon devoir. J'aurais du l'accompagner ce matin jusqu'à chez Granny, mais j'avais des choses à faire au port… je l'ai laissée qu'elle allait bien, elle était rayonnante, pleine de joie et d'espoir depuis sa réconciliation avec Regina, l'appartement que nous avons trouvé, la relations que nous avons bâti tous les deux… Oui, elle était magnifique ! Et je l'ai laissée seule…

-Hook, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mis à part de ne pas m'avoir demandé la permission pour sortir avec ma fille… dit James.

-Charming ! S'exclama quasi outrée Snow aux mots de son mari.

-Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de plaisanter un peu non ?

Tous sans exception se mirent à rire de la tirade de David. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin pour pouvoir monter un camp un peu plus loin.

* * *

Du côté d'Emma :

-Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici…

Emma regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir si un quelconque objet pouvait l'aider à sa tâche, mais rien ne semblait convenir. Il n'y avait que des cartons humides remplis d'antiquités telles que des candélabres, des cadres couverts de feuilles d'or, de vielles poupées en céramique. Tout cela formait un décor de film d'horreur ou de maison hantée, Emma en eut un haut le cœur. Soudain son regard se fixa sur deux briques en ciment, en les empilant elle pouvait bien gagner au moins vingt centimètres.

Elle se mit au travail pour les porter au milieu de la pièce, puis elle grimpa elles. Emma était maintenant à un peu plus d'un mètre de la trappe. Elle essaya de sauter pour l'ouvrir, mais cela eut pour effet de faire crouler toute son installation. Elle ne se fit pas vaincue pour autant. Elle rempila les briques, remonta sur elles et se mit à réfléchir : elle ne pouvait pas faire de bonds pour atteindre la trappe, elle devait exercer une force constante sur celle-ci sans avoir à bouger de trop. En levant les yeux, elle vit qu'une barre de métal traversait la pièce, celle-ci ne semblait pas rouillée et paraissait solide. Elle ne fit qu'un bond et s'accrocha au métal. Ne restait qu'à donner des coups de pieds dans la trappe.

Encore heureux qu'elle avait fait un peu de musculation car la tâche n'était pas si simple ! Les premiers coups lui assurèrent que la trappe n'était pas fermée, l'agresseur avait du penser qu'il était inutile de la clore vu la hauteur de plafond. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emma Swan ! Cette dernière continuait de plus belle quand un coup plus fort fit céder la planche de fer. Ce dernier effort la fit lâcher la barre en métal et elle fit une chute terrible. Emma tomba douloureusement sur une de ses jambes. La douleur lui arracha un cri à faire trembler les murs, mais ses pensées étaient toutes centrées sur l'embouchure qu'elle avait ouverte. On distinguait un plafond tout dégarni de planches, croulant et rempli de toiles d'araignées. Elle tendit l'oreille, aucun bruit ne semblait se faire entendre, la maison devait être vide… enfin, elle l'espérait !

* * *

Le campement était installé, un bon feu crépitait au milieu d'un cercle de pierres. Le petit groupe s'était un peu dispersé autour du foyer : Mary-Margaret et Charming se tenaient sous une couverture et appelaient la baby-sitter pour savoir si Neal allait bien et si par hasard Emma était réapparue à Storybrooke. Nous savons évidemment que sur ce second point la réponse fut négative. Le bébé royal, lui, se portait à merveille, il avait maintenant quatre mois… d'ailleurs parlons de ces quatre mois passés…

Rappelez vous Zelena avait été battue, puis Hook et Emma s'étaient retrouvés dans le passé et en revenant avaient ramené Marianne à Storybrooke faisant naitre un triangle amoureux entre cette première, Regina et Robin. Mais Marianne aurait du être morte, et il y a une chose qui est inviolable : le destin. Seulement deux mois après son arrivée, la pauvre était morte dans un grave accident de voiture. Après beaucoup de larmes et d'explications Robin et Regina étaient retournés ensembles et la reine avait plus ou moins pardonné à Emma le fait d'avoir ramené Marianne du passé.

Emma n'avait pas seulement ramenée Marianne du passé, mais aussi la Reine des Neiges. Celle-ci n'avait pas crée de véritable soucis mis à part une chute libre des températures. Elle s'était vite habituée à la vie moderne et avait appris, avec l'aide de Regina à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Autre changement marquant, Hook et Emma s'étaient mis en couple. Leur romance avait eu des débuts mouvementés entre l'installation d'Emma dans son nouvel appartement, la colère noire de Regina, l'arrivée d'Elsa… mais en somme ils avaient réussi à bâtir une relation stable et à trouver des moments que pour eux deux. En parlant de ces moments : Hook se tenait à genoux en face du feu et pensait à une de ces après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Emma.

 **Flash back**

Emma se tenait à une table de chez Granny devant une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle. La porte du café s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Hook, qui venait d'entrer, l'observa : il l'aurait reconnue parmi mille, même de dos. Ses cheveux tombaient gracieusement en cascade dans son dos, sa veste rouge toujours sur elle ne la quittait plus depuis des années maintenant. De plus une odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'air. La jolie tête blonde s'était baissée pour lire un journal tout en sirotant le contenu de sa tasse. Hook s'avança vers sa bien aimée, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour Love ! dit-il une fois que la surprise de la jeune femme fût passée.

-Bonjour Hook !

Il s'assit en face d'elle et sortit de sa veste un joli bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait cueilli plus tôt dans la matinée. Il savait déjà quelle serait la réaction de la blonde en le voyant, mais il fut ravi du sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui envoya. Son sourire était un de ceux qui sont rares mais sincères et magnifiques. Elle ne le donnait qu'à des personnes proches qu'elle aimait et qui le méritaient.

-Waouh ! Elles sont splendides ! Viens, nous allons les mettre dans un vase chez moi.

Elle se leva et l'attrapa par la main hors du Granny. L'appartement d'Emma se trouvait non loin de là, près des commerces mais en même temps dans une rue calme sans trop de passage. Arrivés devant la porte, Emma commença à chercher ses clefs dans ses poches sans les trouver. Elle se tourna alors vers Hook qui souriait aux vaines tentatives de celle-ci. Il tenait, en effet, dans ses mains, suspedues devant les yeux de la blonde, les clefs de l'appartement.

-C'est ça que tu cherches Swan ?

-Donne moi les clefs pirate !

-Il faudra en payer le prix…

-J'achète !

Il s'inclina vers elle et l'embrassa de telle sorte que tous deux oublièrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, la raison de leur présence là, tout, absolument tout, sauf eux deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant le même oxygène et s'échangeant mille baisers passionnés.

Les clefs tombèrent de la main de Hook, la laissant libre de mouvement, il vint en effet la placer sur la cuisse d'Emma afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Mais le charme de cet instant fut brisé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Henry surpris :

-Maman ?! Hook ?! Vous…euh… Cool ! J'ai une maman qui sort avec Robin Hood et l'autre avec le Capitaine Hook! Et il partit tout content de sa découverte.

-Tu ne lui avais pas encore dit ?

-Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi depuis quelques temps…

-Pas faux…au moins tu ne devras pas avoir à trouver les mots ! Et puis il a l'air plutôt content !

-Bien sûr voyons ! On parle d'Henry là !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement qui ressemblait véritablement à un champ de bataille : des cartons s'empilaient partout (parce que, oui, même Emma Swan avait fini par accumuler des choses contrairement à son passé), quelques meubles montés se baladaient au milieu de la pièce principale, d'autres, encore à visser gisaient au sol près de notices entièrement rédigées en chinois.

La maison comportait un grand living-room ouvert sur la cuisine qui donnait sur l'horloge de la ville. La cuisine, bien que petite permettait de passer de bons moments familiaux au bar et aux fourneaux. Venait ensuite une salle de bain avec une baignoire au style ancien avec des pieds et robinets sculptés, des rideaux cachaient la vue d'une grande baie vitrée. On pouvait ensuite accéder à l'étage par un bel escalier dans un coin de la salle de vie. En haut se trouvait un grand couloir, la première porte donnait sur la chambre d'Henry, qui miraculeusement avait réussi à tout ranger. La deuxième était celle de la chambre d'amis et la troisième celle d'un bureau pour Emma. On trouvait ensuite une autre salle de bain, cette fois-ci avec une douche.

La dernière porte n'était autre que celle de la chambre de la Sauveuse. Celle-ci avait une forme assez circulaire, trois grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur une petite terrasse avec vue sur la forêt. A l'intérieur, un grand lit moelleux, une commode couverte de photos de la famille Charming, d'Henry, d'Emma et même une d'elle et de Hook qui s'embrassaient devant le Granny le soir où ils étaient revenus du passé. En effet, Ruby, toujours aux aguets de scoops, les avait photographiés et avait ensuite envoyé la photo à Emma avec un billet pour la féliciter.

Hook qui visitait la maison d'Emma, fut très touché de se trouver sur cette commode. Il se tourna donc vers Emma en souriant radieusement. Celle-ci s'avança en prenant sa main et son crochet dans les siennes et dit :

-Ces photos sont toutes celles des personnes à qui j'ai donné une place dans mon cœur. Tu pensais vraiment que la personne que j'aime autant, voire beaucoup plus, que moi-même, n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir sa place, ici-même, près de moi pour me protéger quand je dors ?

-Et toi, ne penses-tu pas que cette personne qui t'aime le plus au monde ne devrait pas plutôt être réellement à tes côtés dans ce lit ?

-Es-tu entrain de me proposer ton éternelle présence dans cette maison ? Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? Avec moi et Henry ?

-Bien sûr…

-Ne plus courir la mer à la recherche de trésors au bord de ton bateau ?

-Je n'ai plus de bateau et tu es pour moi le plus beau trésor qu'un homme, pirate dans mon cas, puisse trouver. Emma, je te l'ai dit : Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Hook !

Et ils s'embrassèrent en tombant sur le lit. Passons quelques heures : Emma et Hook étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, riant de tout et de rien, complètement nus et complètement amoureux. Emma se leva la première et revint en tenant dans la main deux petits verres de rhum :

\- Fêtons cela comme de vrais pirates ! Rit-elle en voyant la moue surprise de son amant.

Elle lui tendit le verre et s'assit près de lui :

-Nous devrions songer à annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents… après tout tu rentres dans une famille royale…

-Tu sais que l'on vient tout juste d'emménager ensembles, pas de se fiancer ! Rit-il face aux pensées de la jolie jeune femme.

Celle-ci rougit et baissa les yeux, voyant cette petite pointe de tristesse poindre, Hook répondit doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue :

-Du fait que nous soyons dans une famille royale il faut faire les choses bien et dans l'ordre chérie. Mais viendra le jour où vous, chère princesse, vous monterez ces marches dans un bel habit blanc et surtout dans mes bras.

Emma leva les yeux et rayonna de joie. Ils allèrent ensuite en ville acheter des bonbons qu'ils mangèrent près du petit lac sur le banc qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Après cela ils firent une grande bataille de neige et un repas aux chandelles sur une table face au port.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Hook sentit une petite main s'appuyer sur son épaule. Sans s'en être rendu compte des larmes s'étaient mises à couler de ses yeux, c'est pourquoi Henry était venu près de lui.

-Tu sais… elle va bien, dit-il. Si elle ne l'était pas tu le saurais tout de suite. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce qu'il y a entre toi et ma mère ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est le véritable amour. Je l'ai su le premier jour où je vous ai vus ensembles, par le regard qu'elle avait pour toi et celui que tu avais pour elle. Ce jour là je me suis dit : « Enfin, elle a trouvé sa fin heureuse après tout ce temps ! », et je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle est tellement heureuse !

-Merci Mate, tu as raison : elle va bien, mais pour combien de temps…

Plus loin Regina et Regina étaient sur un tronc d'arbre. Regina s'était blottie contre Robin et ensembles ils regardaient les étoiles. La brune tourna son visage vers celui de son compagnon, elle demanda doucement, sincèrement et sans ambigüité :

-Elle te manque…Marianne ?

-Oui, mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est, heureuse de voir que son fils a trouvé une gentille femme qui sera pour lui comme une mère et de voir que je ne baisse pas les bras mais qu'au contraire j'aime encore. Elle me manque et jamais je ne l'oublierais, mais maintenant je dois m'occuper de ma famille et il ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé.

-Je suis désolée, je sais ce que c'est de perdre son amour…

-Oui, et j'espère aussi que tu sais que je t'ai et que je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement ! Je t'aime Regina et maintenant je voudrais que tu ne penses plus à Marianne en tant que rivale. Entre nous il ne doit rester que l'amour que l'on se porte l'un l'autre.

Regina lui sourit et l'embrassa en lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait bien compris et qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

* * *

Emma était toujours au sol, elle regarda distraitement sa cheville enflée et ensuite elle se reconcentra sur sa tâche principale. Elle enleva sa veste rouge qu'elle laissa au sol afin d'être libre de ses mouvements. Ensuite, elle se replaça sur les briques et sauta pour attraper le rebord de l'ouverture. Elle se donna ensuite une grande impulsion et parvint à se remonter péniblement jusque dans la pièce du haut. Elle tomba au sol pour reprendre sa respiration, puis elle leva la tête afin d'observer où elle se trouvait.

La pièce devait être la seule de la cabane. Il n'y avait qu'une porte menant à l'extérieur et aucun escalier. Une petite fenêtre permettait de voir que la nuit, dehors, était déjà tombée, qu'il neigeait et que la cabane se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt.

Emma reprit courage et se leva, elle attint la porte en boitant et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. Elle se tourna alors vers la fenêtre: il fallait la briser. Elle prit une chaise en bois qui traînait dans un coin et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur la fenêtre qui éclata en morceaux. La sauveuse passa donc par l'orifice sans se soucier des coupures, elle frissonna au contact de l'air froid, Elsa devait certainement être énervée contre quelqu'un et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle marcha dans la neige pendant quelques pas quand soudainement elle entendit un bruit rauque. Elle se retourna et effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et se mit à courir tant bien que mal.

* * *

Au campement :

Tous dormaient pour reprendre des forces, quand soudainement Hook se réveilla en sursaut :

-Emma!

Ce cri réveilla tout le petit groupe qui s'agglutina près du pirate :

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Snow White inquiète.

-C'est Emma, elle est en danger ! dit-il, puis se tournant vers Henry : tu sais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Le fait que si elle n'allait pas bien je le saurais… et bien c'est le cas !

-Il faut vite partir ! dit Charming.

-Comment savoir où elle est ? Questionna justement Robin Hood.

-Et si… commença le prince.

-Et si quoi ? S'impatienta Hook.

-Et bien, quand Snow avait mangé la pomme empoisonnée j'ai demandé à Rumplestilskin de m'aider à la retrouver. Pour cela il a enchanté la bague de fiançailles que je comptais lui donner afin que plus je me rapprocherais d'elle, plus celle-ci brillerait. Ca avait marché.

-Oui, mais Rumplestilskin n'est pas là, observa Henry.

-Certes, mais il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir le faire, dit Regina qui jusque là s'était tue.

-Aide nous maman ! lui dit Henry.

-Pour cela il va me falloir quelque chose qui vous lie tous les deux…

Hook sortit de sa poche la photographie prise par Ruby et la tendit à Regina. Celle-ci chercha à dissimuler un sourire attendri et jeta un sort à l'image. La photographie devint alors brillante et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à la recherche de la belle blonde.

* * *

Emma courait aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permettait, ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait totalement effrayée. Il s'agissait d'un vampire, elle le savait à cause des énormes canines qui avaient essayé de la mordre. Etant petite elle avait eu du mal à se convaincre que ces bêtes de cauchemar et voilà qu'elle était poursuivie par une d'entre elles !

-Tu croyais m'échapper ma belle…

Emma s'arrêta d'un coup, le vampire s'était en effet, matérialisé devant elle.

-Sérieusement !? Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mordue tout de suite au lieu de me garder prisonnière tout ce temps ?

-Parce que tu es la Sauveuse voyons !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Savez-vous comment on brise une malédiction ?

-Avec un baiser de véritable amour, mais il se trouve que je ne vous aime pas beaucoup…

-Dans mon cas, la malédiction qui me hante depuis des siècles peut être brisée grâce au sang du fruit du véritable amour : vous !

-Mais pourquoi ne cherchez vous pas votre véritable amour à la place ?

-Elle est morte… dit-il en baissant les yeux avec tristesse.

* * *

Hook courait comme un dératé, la photo brillait de plus en plus, signe qu'ils s'approchaient. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où se trouvait une petite maison de chasseur. Hook n'attendit pas l'invitation pour y entrer. A l'intérieur, le groupe trouva la cave ainsi que la veste d'Emma. Mary Margaret s'exclama :

-Elle était là !

-Elle a réussi à s'échapper, mais pour combien de temps… souligna Regina.

Ils sortirent donc de là et continuèrent leur course au travers de la forêt. Un atout les y aidait : les traces de pas sur la neige. Au départ on ne voyait que celles d'Emma, puis d'un coup apparurent d'autres plus grandes. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une sapinière, au loin ils aperçurent la belle blonde et en face d'elle un homme. Emma et lui parlaient, la première avec agitation et à bout de souffle, le deuxième calmement avec un léger empressement :

-Mais pourquoi ne pas chercher votre véritable amour à la place ?

-Elle est morte…

L'homme s'avança vers Emma qui, elle, reculait, quand soudain Hook hurla :

-Attendez !

L'homme se retourna :

-Pourquoi devrais-je ?

-Parce que vous savez ce que c'est de perdre votre véritable amour. Vous voyez cette femme devant vous ? Il marqua une pause. Cette femme merveilleuse est MON véritable amour ! Vous me condamnez à d'énormes souffrances !

-Que m'importe que vous souffriez ? Je souffre depuis des siècles…

-J'ai déjà perdu mon amour il y a des années…

-Cela est impossible ! Sinon vous ne me diriez pas que cette femme est votre amour !

-Si, cela est possible ! supplia Hook les larmes aux yeux.

-J'en suis moi-même la preuve, intervint Regina.

-Vous majesté ? demanda respectueusement le vampire.

-Oui Nosferatus, j'ai aimé un garçon d'écurie : Daniel. Et maintenant j'aime à nouveau cet homme, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Robin. Tout le monde a le droit à une nouvelle chance… toi aussi.

-Mais quand ?! demanda-t-il désespéré.

-Quand tu accepteras de ne pas tuer cette femme à la pleine lune et que tu changeras de camp comme je l'ai fait… Alors cela s'imposera à toi comme une évidence.

Après une réflexion intense, le vampire céda. Emma couru alors vers Hook et sa famille. Elle atterrit dans les bras de ce premier, bientôt rejointe par Henry, elle se tourna ensuite vers ses parents qu'elle étreignit avec chaleur. Après cela elle regarda Regina et lui dit :

-Merci Regina, je vous dois beaucoup !

-C'est normal pour la famille…

-Ca veut dire que Regina est ma grand-mère ! se demanda Emma.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère ne pas avoir cette appellation… observa Regina.

-Je peux continuer à t'appeler maman ? demanda Henry.

-Rien n'a changé entre nous, la rassura la femme.

* * *

A Storybrooke, chambre de chez Granny :

-Clochette va pouvoir t'aider, assura Regina à Nosferatus.

Clochette en effet jeta de la poudre de fée, elle se tourna ensuite vers le vampire :

-Nous avons juste à la suivre pour trouver ton âme sœur ! Et tous les deux partirent à sa recherche.

Regina était restée seule avec Robin dans la chambre.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu m'avais trouvé, demanda le voleur.

-Oui, mais je préfère la façon dont nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés. Grâce au destin, sans préavis, sans idées préconçues de l'autre et surtout de façon si étrange.

-Tu as tout à fait raison…

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Dans la ville un autre couple s'embrassait, il s'agissait de Hook et d'Emma qui se retrouvaient enfin :

-Emma ?

-Hum… ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que l'on s'est installé ensembles ?

-Deux mois je pense…

-Bien, alors je ne pense pas couper d'étapes pour ta famille royale en faisant cela !

Il s'agenouilla devant-elle, et déjà elle lui souriait émerveillée, puis il sortit de sa poche intérieure une petite boîte en velours noir. Il ouvrit cette boite où se trouvait une magnifique bague qu'il prit dans ses doigts en la tendant à Emma :

-Emma Swan Charming veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Le premier jour où je t'ai vue je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Une certaine calamité parfois, avec ton caractère mais un bonheur constant en ta présence, une tristesse déchirante en ton absence et que dire de plus… Tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime et je pense savoir que tu m'aimes aussi ! Alors je te le redemande : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Emma se baissa devant lui, le prit par le cou et l'embrassa. Puis, quand elle se sépara de lui, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de joie, elle dit alors avec un énorme sourire :

-Oui, Killian Jones, plus connu sous le nom de Capitaine Hook, je veux t'épouser car je t'aime et parce que tu sais qui je suis véritablement et que tu me l'as rappelé quand je l'avais oublié. Tu m'as ramenée à la maison, tu es ma maison. Du moment que je suis avec toi plus rien ne m'importe.

Il lui mit la bague au doigt et ils se perdirent en une longue étreinte.

The End

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Encore un happy end ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme d'habitude (j'ai l'impression de radoter** **) n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
